Unspoken feeling
by Kikurishi
Summary: Kanda have fall in love with certain white-haired boy and what happen if he didn't feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

I'm really sorry for the bad grammar and writing,Im just start learning english last is also the first time I ever wrote something and sorry for the short chap..

Disclaimer: Did not own

It all started with a sweet...harsh bickering,arguing,strangling,swearing and mocking to each yuu has always despised the white-haired boy for as long as he can remember for Allen Walker is the first person that ever dare to lead Kanda into a furious state, let alone the fact that Kanda yuu is the most famous and respected student in the Black Order Academy.

But fate sure know how to play its role when silently he begin to have a deep crush toward the white-haired boy without the boy knowing it."Monin' yuu-chan!!" the hyper bunny boy glomp his best friend as the taller boy struggle to release himself from the annoying grip.

"You better let go of me this instant if you refuse to become a rabbit steak!" Kanda hollered forcing Lavi to back off.

"Ne yu-chan,lately I think your sweet moyashi-chan treated you nicely right?" Lavi chuckled making his friend blushing

"Yu-chan so cute when he blushing" Lavi poked Kanda's midsection and received a smack from Kanda

"Hurry baka usagi! we're going to be late!!" leaving Lavi behind as he headed toward the path lead to the Black Order Academy.

Kanda's fangirls screams when they catch the sight of their 'prince'.Ignoring his fangirls while Lavi trade a pictures of Kanda to those females to make more profit and use it for his own benefits.

Irritated by Lavi action,he dashed through the corridor when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you goin-" Kanda stop when he noticed the person he bumped into

"I'm sorry,I was in haste" Allen pick all of his books without looking at Kanda

"Well..what make you think I forgive someone so easily moyashi?" Kanda smirked

"Kanda?! Urgh...why it has to be you to ruin my perfect day?" Allen sighed as he looking at Kanda with an innocent face

'Damn,why he has to be so cute' Kanda thought shaking his head

"I need to go Kanda..I guess..I see you later 'kay?" Allen smiled as he passed kanda "oh..by the way Kanda,can I meet you at the rooftop at 12pm? I need to tell you something" Allen turned around as his cheeks turn red

Confused with the boy words,Kanda unable to poured his attention during move slow to Kanda for himself was shrouded with impatience "why is it feel like time moving so slow" he murmured under his breath

Lavi notice his friend wierd reaction for the day and when he asked Kanda about it,unhesitatingly he explain everthing to the was so excited as he jump and dancing in circle and stop when he received another smack from the japanese boy.

"Yuu!! I think Allen gonna confess his love to you!!" Lavi was so happy he feel like he want to jump off the school building

"What?! that moyashi won't do that,he was so clueless he wouldn't never know about it!" even Kanda didn't admit,he's glad if the moyashi feel the same way about him

"I say yuu!! I think you should go now,you don't want get late right?" lavi wrapped his hand around Kanda shoulder only to get a deadly glared from him

The japanese boy headed towards the rooftop when his mad fangirls chasing after him forcing him to hide for another few minutes and after that was called by his foster brother Daisya as he need help from kanda and only get 'che' in return

'Why everyone trying to slow me down' Kanda thought while cursing them

As he reached the rooftop,he catch a silhouette of a slender boy at the corner of the notice kanda and he move toward Kanda,trying to say something but it feels like his mouth was glued.

"Spit it out moyashi,I'm in a hurry!!" Kanda lied

"we--well Kan-..da..erm you see.."

"It going to take forever if you keep this up moyashi" Kanda know what Allen will say but he rather hear it from Allen mouth

"Okay..you see Kanda..I want you to meet my friend" Allen pulling someone hiding behind the wall and dragged the girl to Kanda

"This is my friend Lenalee,she had a crush on you since the first time she saw you" Allen continued "So I bring her here because she want to confess her feeling to you!" Allen smiled waiting for Lenalee to say something

"Urm...hi..I.." Lenalee was to shy to say anything but she can't let all Allen efforts be for naught if she failed to tell her feeling

Kanda hope crumbled to pieces when he understand that the reason Allen acted so nice to himself lately just because he wanted to help his friend,it feels like he just been betrayed by Allen.

"Whatever moyashi,I won't accept her feeling! I already love someone else!! so just get lost!!" Kanda leaving them both as rage consume him

"Kan-!!" Allen voice didn't reached Kanda as he try to comfort Lenalee when she begin to cry

Well..that's it..I dunno if I did right…so plz review on my first fic 


	2. Chapter 2

I got nothing to say so I just go on with Disclaimer

Kuheiza: Did not own DGM

Dark cloud roaming in the wide sky,thunder strike at every portion as the rain fall down to the earth tarnishing every marked that once exist. Silent engulfing the area and only a buzz from the street lamp can be heard when another thunder howl from the sky.

Unable to throw away the memory from yesterday,the snow-white haired boy sitting on his bed facing the window as his mind was set in his own world not listening to the knocking from his door.

"Allen,you in there?" Mana knocking the door for the third time when he get a reply from Allen telling him to wait

"...something wrong Mana?" he called his foster father by his name from the very first time Mana adopted him even Mana always remind Allen he prefered if his foster son never called him like that

"Allen..you been in your room since morning" he patted his son head as Allen politely removed his father hand from his head

"Mana,I appriciated the affection you showed me..but I'm not a kid anymore" kissing his father cheek

All his father can do was sighed,his son was acting like a mature for his own should just enjoy his youth while he still can rather than messing around with headed to his room when Allen excused himself to do his homework which make Allen a pretty good liar when he abandoned his homework and continued gazing through his window.

~~~

He so angry thinking about the white-haired boy,how can someone can be so clueless in this world? He admit that boy was so dense,but clueless about his feeling wasn't such a smart the moment he had fall in love with the teen,Kanda swore he will make Allen his and only his meaning if anyone dare to lay thier hand on his moyashi..it will be the end for them.

Kanda was so busy focusing on his homework when a certain bunny boy rushed into his room with a slammed on the door

"Yuu-chan!!!so,how 'bout yesterday?tell me tell me!!" curiousity get the best of him.

Kanda only spare a glanced to the red-headed boy "It wasn't like you think,that baka moyashi just introducing his friend whatever her name is lenaless,lenalek lenalaa because she had a crush on me" he hissed just remembering the fact that how clueless Allen is..again.

It didn't bother Lavi though,even he want to make his friend feel better he can only use Allen as a tool to cheer his friend since nothing can't work again the japanese 's phone ringing and Kanda can guess it must be someone special from the looks on Lavi face.

"Tyki-anata~~miss me already?....you do?!Mou...I love you too~~when?now?....ok!It's still raining...oh..ok~~!!" Lavi turn his rabbit face to Kanda

"What?!!" irritating by Lavi

"My lover want me to visit his place,he even ask if I want to spent a night there~~of course I agree!!" he added "And then we both can hav-" Lavi didn't get a chance to finish his sentences when the taller boy kicked him out from his room and slamming the door

"Yuu??"

"I don't need to listen to whatever you're doing with your pathetic lover!!I give you one second to get lost before I sliced your head!" Lavi can hear Kanda unsheating his wasn't so hard when he can hear Lavi dashed from his room.

A couple of minute when he finally find peace,another knocking from his door 'That usagi,he really want me to turn him to bear food' kanda open his door and ready to strangle Lavi when he saw the white-haired boy standing infront of him

~~~

"Tyki-anata!!" Lavi hugged his lover when he catch his retun the hug and cupped Lavi face giving a peck on his chuckled noticing Lavi was a bit dissapointed

"What,the peck wasn't enough bunny boy?" as he pulled lavi into a passionate kiss and smirked when Lavi give him an from the kissed as they both panting when tyki give lavi another peck but this time on his lips

"Having enough bunny boy?" feeling satisfied when he received nodded from Lavi "Well,better keep going.." tyki smiled to his lover

"Sure Tyki-anata!" Lavi holding his lover hand

Kanda try to hide his face from Allen motioning the boy to enter his picked all his books letting Allen sit anywhere he like as Kanda just sit at the midst of his can't help himself from observing the boy as he saw a red scar on his left eye trailing down from his face,his seducing pink lips and Allen beautiful slender body 'I wonder how's that lips feel like' kanda shook his head to erode his perverted mind

"Ka-kanda..I...why did you do that to Lenalee?! At least you should try accepted her,she like a sister to me!" Allen glared into Kanda cobalt eyes

"I told you before baka moyashi,I like somebody else!! are you mental or what?!"

"Well...if I ask you who you like would you tell me?" Allen said

Kanda shifted his sitting position to face Allen "Che.." Kanda smirked "Fine..I tell you"

Pulling the slender boy by his wrist and wrap him in his arm making the confused boy to yelp and move his fingers to lifted Allen's chin,a grinned form on his handsome ran through Allen's spine when he felt a warm breath touches his delicate neck,his eyes open wide when he heard the three words that he thought no one would never express to him especially from the person that hated him the pushed Kanda figure knowing where this would lead if he didn't stop him.

"I'm-I'm sorry kanda,I just don't feel the same way about you.." he breathed

"Tch..that's not true moyashi,I know you feel the same way!! I prove it too you!" once again he lifted the youth 's chin and crashed his lips against eyes open wide and try to pushed Kanda away but his petite body was no match for him.

The japanese boy kissing the trembling boy in his arms sliding his tongue marking the sweet cavern of Allen's ,his hand reached to the boy shirt and start to unbuttoned it while nipping and nuzzling on the boy warm neck.

"Pl-please….please Kanda..please stop" pleading as the helpless boy begin to smirked and continue his rough action to the boy molesting and groping every area that his hand can claim.

"please kanda!please stop..ahh!!" Allen was shocked when Kanda bite his right nipples making Allen whimpers in can't help but to moans by the pleasure he never felt before.

"hah..nmm..Kan..da..sto-kyaa!!!" shutting his eyes clenching the japanese shirt

"Heh…like it moyashi?" as his hand shuffle into Allen's pant stroking Allen's the sanity that still left,Allen still trying to pushed Kanda away begging and pleading for the older boy to trailed down from Allen's neck to his chest with his tongue making the poor boy to was to late to turn back now for Kanda,he will make sure he marked every part of his crush petite body as a sign that the boy belong to him

"hah…fuu…st..op..kanda…please.." kanda stun,the boy beneath him still can resist even after everything he has didn't get an opportunity to unzipped Allen's pant when someone calling for his name.

"Yuu-kun~~where are you?" Tiedoll calling for his favourite son and the only words that pop-up to Kanda mind was 'damn you old man'.The white-haired boy use this chances to release himself from Kanda hard grip running outside from the room as he passed Tiedoll without any words while buttoning his shirt and wipe away his tears.

"Yuu-kun? Why is Al-chan crying,did you bully the cute little boy yuu-kun?" Tiedoll entering 'yuu-kun'' room,somehow he succeded in making Kanda furious

"Don't call me that old man!" licking his lips when an evil grinned appeared on his face 'we continue other time then moyashi'

Urghh..I'm really bad writing the smut part..sorry!!Wait..my first smut part!!I'm gonna celebrate this!!


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe I still continue with this story since my grammar is so damn worse,I just go on with disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM and never god..**

Lost,he got lost on his way to his class and even worse it was Cloud-sensei was known in the entire school as the most strict teacher in the really need a map to make sure he never lose his own direction,even he got lost in his own house, for Allen,Lavi was on his way to meet Cloud-sensei to sent his report about the school festival that will be held the redheaded boy,Lavi notice his friend was to quiet and decide to broke the silent with an empty his surprise,the only words that came out from Allen mouth were 'oh' and 'hmm'. He need to know what been bothered his friend,beside that was friends always for right?

"Ne..Allen-chan,is there something wrong?" another quiet lingers around trigger inside Lavi when he saw the red blush on Allen cheeks,he knew what ever happen Kanda was behind hold Allen head making the younger boy to look st his friend "Tell me Allen,are you still a virgin?" of course it's not like he was still a virgin after he spent a night with his lover,Tyki

"La-Lavi! Of course I'm still a **VIRGIN!! **What made you said those awful and disgusting words?" Allen still blushing and quickly palming his face with both of his hand to prevent Lavi to keep look at knew the boy standing infront of him only trying to help,but among all the subjects..did Lavi have to bring this kind of subject to their conversation?Allen pushed Lavi away and continue to walk heading to his classroom,opening the door and saw Cloud-sensei glaring at manage to 'break' loose from her punishment with Lavi help _"Allen,It's okay to tell me what happen yesterday~~"_ he whispered to Allen's ear before leaving the classroom after received a painful pinch from Allen.

Lenalee wave her hand calling the snowhaired boy to sit next to her,open his steps and approaching his friend while greeting lesson have a dangerous aura around it assuring that all the students will focus their attention to her only if they still want to live. _"Lenalee"_ Allen whispered _"I'm sorry about-"_ he didn't get a chanced to end his line when Lenalee interuppted _"No Allen..it's my fault..I'm the one that should be apologizing..not you.."_ she give a fake smile _"I'm sorry Allen..I..I ruined everything after what you done to help me" both of them stunned when they received a scold from Cloud and a long lectures at the end of her class._

_Recess was the greatest thing that can ever happen in school,only for a student name Allen had to go alone since Lenalee have to her brother,Komui the mad science teacher in Black Order Academy._

_Got lost..again,he sighed at his own problem 'Why this thing always happened to me' he keep loitering around until he saw a piano room,it has been so long since the last time he had played the piano..to the door and motion himself in and sit infront of the piano,admiring the remarkable design of the piano.'So beautiful..just like-' _he shook his head_ 'Why did Kanda image came to my mind?' _he almost forgot about _that_ accident,he determined not to let Lenalee know about this no matter what happen.

Sitting there quietly,he put his finger on the piano and start playing a song that he used to play whenever he felt sad and disturbing.

_I hold this chain very dear_

_It was the key that lead me to you_

_A sinful touch that I gave to you_

_Won't you see me for who I'm_

He sing the song that Mana wrote,a sad feeling wrapping the room

_I hold this chain very dear_

_Did you know how I feel for you_

_I ran to fast stray away from you_

_In the end you able to reached me_

Erase his surrounding,it was only him and the song

_I hold this chain very dear_

_It was the only way I can find you_

_You still holding my soul_

_What happen to me when you let go_

The youth stop singing when he was shocked by the slammed on the was caught by fear and anger because he know the person that standing there "Kanda?!" he fisted his hand ready to hit the Japanese boy only to be stop when the older boy grabbed his hand. "I was thinking who is the fool that singing alone in this room" Kanda smirked and pinned Allen to the was enjoying watching the boy struggling so hard from his hard gripped " Listen to me moyashi,I'll be gentle if you listen to me" somehow Allen taking to kanda's words "After what you did? I won't forgive you jerk! Let go of me no-mmph!!" his eyes wide open when he feel Kanda's warm lips on his's.

"Really moyashi,the first time I kissed you..I can tell your lips still a virgin" he chuckled after they broke from the ,the british boy try to escape but failed as Kanda pinned him harder to the taller boy yanked Allen's shirt forcing the boy to gasped,taking this chance to let his tongue inside Allen's and exploring the sweet cavern hungrily like a were formed in Allen eyes as he holding kanda shoulder while his other hand still pushing him "Hyaa! Sto-stop…kan..da.." when he felt a canine on his neck,Kanda continued to nipping and kissing from the boy neck to his collarbone.

Allen moans from the pleasure "ahh..nmm..ngh" right hand reached the raven smirked from the seductive moans,he still want to hear more from the small to control his lust any further,Kanda dropped the boy pale figure to the floor leaving and a small thud that can be hear when Allen body reached the floor,quickly the Japanese hovering the boy beneath him like a predator.

"Wha..fuu..ahh" feeling the bliss from the man on top of him "K-KANDA!" as he felt Kanda hand enter his hand to the same place that nobody had ever touch hesitantly removed Allen's pant entirely and unzipped his pant and loose it just enough to get the job always admired the beauty of the british boy,to be able to catch a sight of his half naked body..'this was truly a golden chance' he thought smirking

Kanda press his warm lips from the belly,chest and licking the soft lips of the trembling boy beneath him "nyaa…umm..hah..noo.." Allen biting his lips preventing to make any moans for the person that tarnishing his chasity,a loud gasped released as he felt a painful thrust from Kanda

"Its hu..hurt!!Kanda its hurt!!" fisting kanda's material

"Heh…relax,you'll feel good later" satisfied from the boy reaction

"ngh..ugh..ahh!!n-no..sto..p.." as tears fall from his silver eyes

"Let me hear your voice _Allen.._I need to hear more" sucking the boy neck sending a shiver to the helpless boy "Mmn..fuu…hah..n..no more.."

Kanda's thrusted inside him and the rhythm in and out was like a mocking noise to him,he couldn't take the pain anymore."Kan..kanda..please..please..stop.." Allen turn his head not wanting to see kanda's face

"Allen.." he felt remorsed for what he had done to the petite boy,observing his handiwork realising he had gone to far. "Allen..I'm sorry..I shouldn't hurt you..I-" Kanda draw his attention to the door when someone slid it open

Allen was shocked as he saw the person that standing before the door "Le..Lenalee?"

**OMG!!....this smut part..so..s-u-c-k..I'm sorry…BTW..I keep hearing from people that the anime will be continued..is that true or what?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I got a LOT of comments from the readers about my bad grammar and writing n_n'..I really tried very hard to improve..and please just ignore any mistakes that you can see in this chapter, or you can inform to me if you want.**

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM **

Allen eyes grew wide as he catch the figure standing on the door "Le..Lenalee?" he pushed kanda away from him as Allen put his material back to seal his exposed body "Lenalee..it's not like what you think! We're jus-"

"Darn you!!" Lenalee seems rather angry than disappointed

"Len-Lenalee?" Allen was confused by the sudden change from his friend

Lenalee charging forward to Allen and to his surprised when the Chinese girl took his wrist pulling him to her side in protective manner glaring to the man in front of them

"I don't even care if I had feeling for you or not, treating Allen like he was some kind of doll or puppet is the greatest mistake you will ever do!!!" Lenalee gritted her teeth dragging Allen away from the person that she suddenly just loathe the most

Allen didn't even bother to protested, that was the first time he saw Lenalee snapped in front of his very eyes. He throw one last glance to kanda before exiting the room with Lenalee that currently still holding his wrist, is it him or kanda's face reflect a jealousy?

XXX

Allen was resting in the infirmary..not that he want to just lay there and do nothing but Lenalee keep insisted that he better take some rest after the total 'abused' he received from kanda "That damn jerk pervert mental!! I always thought he was a gentle person in the inside despite his dangerous apparent!!!" she sitting next to Allen's bed

Lenalee holding the pale boy hand and smiled to him. She sighed before patted Allen's head and telling the boy that she will keep kanda away from him, of course the boy was relieved he had a friend that care but somehow deep inside him he was really tempted by Kanda rough touch. Not that he want to admit it since it will be to awkward and..wierd.

"Allen-chan!" Lavi slammed the door open only to get hit by Lenalee. Rubbing his head to ease the pain, the flame-haired rushed to his friend side ignoring Lenalee rant to him

"Allen-chan, I walking, running and flying as fast..are you okay? What happen? Who did this to you?" Lavi panting from the fatigue he felt from all that running just to get here ASAP

"I'm fine Lavi, really..you all sweaty. I wonder what Tyki would say if he saw you like this?" the shorter boy giggled not wanting to answered some of the questions that Lavi throw at him

Of course Allen knew Tyki, not to mentioned they were a family. It was also with Allen help Lavi able to met with his dream guy when Allen plan a secret meeting for them both and yes it did turned out smoothly since Lavi perfectly fits all the conditions to be Tyki lover, he owed the British boy at that time

"-spacing out Lavi?" Allen waved his hand in front of the flame-haired

"I'm sorry, what?" looking at his friend

"I said..are you spacing out Lavi?" Allen already knew the answer but still insist to asking his friend

"I'm sorry Allen, just…reminisce the past" as he sit next to Allen

The three teenagers were having a small talk forgetting they had a few classes they need to attend too unaware when someone was observing them from the outside of the room

'_che..why should I worry about the stupid moyashi' _ kanda was a prince of ice..but sometimes those ice can be melt with a little persuasion especially when it came to a certain white-haired boy

Kanda was held back when he heard someone called him by an annoying name "Yuu-chan!!" lavi throw his arms around kanda shoulder smiling like a bunny wanting his carrot "For your own good usa-" Kanda was cut by Lenalee "What are you doing here, I will not let you getting near Allen!!" this time Lenalee was cut off by Allen when she hear the white-haired need to talk to the Japanese boy

Uncertain about Allen order, lenalee try to say something but stop when lavi pulling her hand giving a serious look on his face. She sighed and complies to his friend as she and lavi leaving the room letting the two alone

"Kanda.."

"Are you mental moyashi? I could attacked you here you know?" kanda smirked

A vein popped on Allen forehead "I still not done yet talking yet Kanda! This time I want you to listen to me!" Allen smiled when kanda give him a 'che' in return. Position himself to the wall leaning while facing the slender body that was resting on the bed, he huffed in defeat..for the very first time.

"kanda…all the thing you did to me before,why did you do it? Is it just to pleasure yourself or you just love to tortured me?" Allen embraces himself for any answers that might come from kanda's mouth

Kanda wouldn't never wish to admit,never..do you even think the great kanda yuu would just be honest to anyone? But the words from the boy forcing kanda to fight between telling him the definite answers or just give him an inappropriate reply.

_Rejection_

True kanda already confessed his feeling to the boy, but the boy just reject him bluntly saying he never had any feeling for him..

_Rage_

He was in rage because no one ever reject him before..everyone would just followed his need and want.

"I already told you my feeling moyashi..what it doesn't enough?"

"Ne..kanda..i would accept your one condition.." Allen grin like a little brat that just succeeding in his evil plan

"Condition?" kanda remained emotionless

"Yeah..if you can proved to me you not just a brat with a nasty attitude in three days..I agree to be your lover" Allen smile innocently despite an evil mind inside his head

'_b-brat?! And my nasty attitude?!!'_ kanda trying his best not to let his anger get the best of him, since the boy just give him a condition that he will surely will…prevail

"Forever" kanda added

"what?" trying to get the clear answers from kanda

"you will become my lover forever, no matter what will happen you will always be mine"

Kanda continue "and when I win..everything of you will be all mine" kanda licking his lips

"'when'? what happen to 'if'" Allen somehow regret about his own condition

"There will be no 'if' because I definitely will have you in three days" kanda heading out from the infirmary

XXX

Lavi and Lenalee was there the whole time listening to Allen and Kanda conversation. Lenalee was shocked when she heard what his friend had said. She can't let that happen if she need to protect Allen away from that fucking guy. To her surprise, lavi was enjoying it thinking this was some kind of fun game

Okay that's it..She vow to keep Allen as far as she can from the bastard that trying to molest and raped his cute little broth..friend. All she need was a plan..a very wicked backs away from lenalee when he felt a dark aura roaming around the Chinese girl 'this is one hell of a competition' he sweat dropped

…**I got nothing to say about this crappy chapter..maybe I shouldn't continued this story T_T..not when I'm very bad at this..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM**

It was already Sunday noon, He had been waiting for him for almost like..four hours?!! He was really going to poured all his anger to the raven haired later, asking him to go for a date and here he is standing under the heat of the sun just waiting for him. Sooner or later the boy will turn into a dry fish by the heat

It was an awkward situation, he can't never trust his own ears when kanda yuu, for god sake _the_ kanda yuu asking him out for a date. He feared it was the sign of apocalypse is near. _"Well, better enjoying this will I can" _Allen murmured under his breath. Actually he was also wondering who or what able to make….or force kanda yuu to asking him out.

**Flashback**

_A loud noises of broken window can be heard from kanda's room. He was throwing a knife to the flame-haired boy..mad, angry, furious when he listen to the idea that the bunny boy shared with him_

"_come on yuu~~ask that little shrimp for a date, it wasn't so hard. Just repeat this words after me "..-"lavi dodged another knife as he tilted his head to the other side, clamping his hand to his mouth preventing himself from laughing_

"_I'm not asking him out baka usagi!! I have my own way if I want him to be mine!!" kanda now unsheathing his Mugen knowing the knives he threw to the rabbit won't kill him_

"_well yuu..tell me..what exactly is your 'way'?"_

"…"

"_see~~,There is no such thing your 'way' isn't it? Don't worry yuu, the sexy hot deliciously smart bunny man is here to serve you!" lavi putting his fingers to his chin and winked to the pissed samurai_

"_Tch..this better worth my time usagi, if not I'll come for your head and your life" kanda groan putting his body to the comfy couch glaring lavi when the bunny begin to talking about his sick idea for the date_

**End of flashback**

One more minute and he will leave the spot where he standing at, his kanda..wait ,kanda was really late and Allen really wasn't such an impatience person.

"Moyashi?" kanda expression was different; it's looks like he was surprised

"Kanda, you're late!! You know how long I have been waiting for you?" Allen pout "and what wit-..wait..you think I'm not going to come aren't you?" he hit the jackpot

"Tch..whatever moyashi,let's go" kanda dragging Allen with him with not wanting to cater the boy any further

Kanda was absolutely confident about asking the boy out, but he wasn't even sure if the boy would come. He didn't have any excuses of being late since he wasn't expected the boy would agree and even waiting for him. Talk about waiting, how long did the boy wait for him anyway?

"kanda where we goin'?" Allen pulling kanda sleeve to steal his attention

"Anywhere moyashi" gritted his teeth not believing he would let himself doing this

"Anywhere?" he know right after that moment kanda didn't even serious about this

"Where would you want to go first?"

"To my favorite café" Allen pointed to the café "Kanda..you still remember about the deal right, you still got two days" he smiled

"che..I won't lose moyashi"

XXX

Two silhouettes were following them from behind, wearing a dark uniform and a black glasses like a spy. Hiding behind every perfect spot that they find. People begin to whispering about the two weirdo, some say they were a mad couple, some say they just lost their home and some even say they were a crazy people escaping from the mental hospital. It was normal for human to gossiping about everything.

Approaching near Allen and kanda when they both entering the café, the black couples..or whatever this freaks are, they were kicked out by the owner of the café alarming them that he will call the police if they didn't leave

"I wonder what will all that noises?" Allen munching the dessert that he ordered

"Maybe some just crazy people begging for money, hurry up and finish your meal" kanda crossed his hand

"kanda here I give you some, open your mouth" Allen scope some of the sweet food with his spoon drawing them near to kanda's mouth

"Moyashi..you know how much I hate sweet! Get that thing away from me!"

Allen pout, he really wants kanda to share the sweetness of the food. A light bulb appeared in Allen mind, all he needs to do was a little bit of tears and a cute pity face

"_k..kanda..I just..want you..to eat it…only a little.."_ a trickle of tears formed in the silver eyes with a cute face drawing on his face wanting an attention

"what the..oi moyashi!! You don't need to cry for that!" watching as the boy still crying "Fine..I eat your stupid food" grabbing Allen's hand that still holding the spoon as he shoved it into his mouth

"There,you happy now?!!" kanda irritated by the tastes inside his mouth

'WIN' Allen said inside his mind giggling quietly like a mad evil scientist. It was really easy to manipulate someone like kanda; all you need to do is know the way.

XXX

"Damn it Lenalee, we been stalking them both for the rest of the days already! Can we just stop here?" he was tired following lenalee all the day long just to make sure kanda didn't touch Allen.

Since when lenalee start to have the same 'diseases' like komui? 'Brother-complex much' lavi thought

Lenalee glared to lavi and told him to silence, no way and definitely no way she going to let Allen with that creature..wait kanda after what he did to her dearest little broth-friend. She will use all her might to punish and delete him from Allen's life, completely. Lenalee evil laugh was far scarier than anything inside this world

Lavi was really annoyed right now. He was being forced to wear this stupid suit and the ugly glasses just for this stupid spying plan. Leaning against the tree while Lenalee still observing them, Lavi was jolted back when he saw 2 cops were heading right towards them. Warning lenalee about the dangerous that moving right towards them, he hoisted lenalee to his shoulder even when lenalee kicking and hitting him demanding to be released. With an unbelievable speed lavi dashed through the crowds.

XXX

"Kanda did you see that?"

"See what, food again?" kanda not caring to look at Allen

"No! I think those two look somehow familiar" Allen thinking when he saw the two figures was running away from the cops

They both were planning to go to the playground, playground for fucking sake!! He don't even know what so special about the that pathetic place when the white-haired urge him to going to that place

It was a perfect day, perfect time to relax, perfect time to get any of your job done, perfect time to hangout..yes such a perfect day. Well not for a certain Japanese boy when he was in the playground filled with imbeciles which by any mean, kids.

"Oi moyashi!! What we even doing here?!" following his future-lover from behind

"Just follow me kanda, and by the way..don't even think to cut all this kids with your Mugen" Allen hummed along the way

Allen stopped when he reached his destination, as he sitting on one of the swing like a little kid.

"What the fuck moyashi, we come all the way just for this?!" kanda fisting his palm when Allen nodded

"Kanda..can you somehow pushed me?"

_That kind of smiled again..I hate it_

Kanda refused to listen to the boy as he sit next on the other swing

"You know kanda, I usually always come here with my foster mother when I was a kid..but when she died..everything just not the same for me and Mana anymore" Allen gazing to the sky "I…just stopped coming to this place" he chuckled

"Che..I'm not interesting about your family history" shutting his eyes not wanting to look at the boy because he know what kind of expression Allen would make

It was silent for a while, only laughter of the kids playing around chasing each other, birds twitting and a warm breeze as the tree waving from the wind air. Kanda stood and stand in front of the British boy. Allen just stared at the person standing before him when he felt a warm lips pressed against him.

"ka..kanda?"

"I hate it when you pretend to smiled ..don't you ever get tired of smiling when you're sad and keep it away from everyone? I'm sick of your attitude!" kanda pulling Allen's waist as he captured his lips once again for another kiss. This time it was Allen that deepen the kiss as he circled his arms around kanda neck

Kanda bits the soft lips making the boy opened his mouth and slide his tongue in marking every territory he can find "Mnm.." Allen moan from the kiss

"Yuu!!" kanda letting go of Allen as he turn to face whoever was calling him.

'Che baka usagi and that bitch again' kanda still holding Allen's waist

The moment Lenalee saw kanda touching her broth..friend .Grabbing the wooden stick that she picked under the tree, she charging towards kanda ready to hit him when kanda quickly holding the stick with his right hand (since his left hand still holding his moyashi..so yeah).

"What's wrong with you bitch?!" kanda pushed her back

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!! You holding Allen damnit, if you know what's good for you..released him!!" lenalee prepared herself for another assault against the raven-haired

Lavi was stun by lenalee action, she never knew the polite, gentle and mother-like girl was actually a very powerful fighter. He had to put in his note never ever mess with the Chinese girl.

Lenalee eyes wide open when she saw Allen standing in front of kanda "lenalee stop this!!"

'Allen…I just-"lenalee was cut by Allen "lenalee it's okay..actually I.." Allen suddenly blushed "kanda let me talk to her alone"

"Che fine..fucking bitch, go bitching with your bitch already bitch!" kanda sending a deadly glared to lenalee

"Shut up fucking bastard! I don't even care if you want to find another bastard to fucking with them then touching Allen!!" gritted her teeth unsatisfied with kanda

XXX

She was taking aback by Allen statement. she would have never guessed that Allen would love kanda back, the perverted freaking bastard kanda yuu (I'm sorry, lenalee the one that thinking about it).of course she will never stop Allen if that what he want.

"Lenalee.."

"Why are you acting like this? I don't think the reason was because of kanda behavior……did you still like kanda?"

"What?! No!! Of course not.." lenalee was such a bad liar

Allen just smiled at lenalee, he know lenalee still had feeling for kanda. When you fall in love with someone, you will always love them even when your voices deny it..because we had left some of the pieces of our hearts at that person..and what ever happened, we can never take it back for it will stuck with that person forever. Allen would never blamed lenalee..human hearts full of secrets. He leaned forward to lenalee and kissed her forehead before give a big smiled to her

"lenalee..I love kanda.." Allen looking at kanda kicking and punching lavi when the flame-haired boy throw a dirt at kanda face, then turn his face to lenalee

"I know Allen I know..if he ever make you cry..just tell me..I kick his ass"

"Sure lenalee!" Allen holds lenalee hand as they both heading to their friends when kanda continued in kicking lavi even when he already fall to the ground

"oi moyashi..what's wrong?" kanda cease to kicking lavi as he saw lenalee helping lavi stand up

"kanda..I love you" hugging the taller guy after confessing his feeling

"Che..I know that from the very beginning" pulling the boy into a passionate kiss

"Get your filthy mouth from Allen!!" Lenalee shouted

A new story begins from that very day as they always facing a lot of obstacles in this world, but it will never stop them. As long they had each other..forever.

**The End**

**Crappy ending ne??...hehe deal with it, I like it better that way..sorry about the characters OOCness..**


End file.
